This bearing mount is disclosed by DE-OS 38 37 190. The upper part of a telescoping steering shaft to which the steering wheel is fastened is mounted to rotate in the steering column tube, so that the steering wheel, the upper part of the steering shaft, and the steering column tube or the upper part of a multiple-part steering column tube that likewise telescopes are adjustable together in the axial direction of the steering column. The set position of the steering wheel in the known system is fixed by a positive engagement of interlocking gear teeth on the circumference of the steering column tube and on locking elements movable in the housing that can be actuated. Instead of such engagement, clamping elements that act by friction are also known for use to secure the set positions, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,499 and from other publications.